starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Strono Tuggs
Strono Tuggs était un Artiodac cuisinier au château de Maz Kanata sur Takodana environ trente ans après la bataille d'Endor. Il s'y trouvait le jour où Han Solo arriva avec Rey, Finn et BB-8. Il possédait un vibrocouteau et cuisinait notamment du cushnip cuit avec du fral. Biographie Strono Tuggs naquit sur la planète Takodana, il devint l'ami de la pirate Maz Kanata. Comme il choisit de ne pas répondre aux questions à propos de son passé, Maz l'aida à garder ses secrets.Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy Le château de Maz Kanata thumb|left|250px|Strono Tuggs servant de la nourriture au château de Maz. Trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, Strono était présent au château de Maz Kanata depuis des siècles durant lesquels il fut cuisinier. Peu de temps après l'attaque de Tuanul et de l'avant-poste de Niima par le Premier Ordre sur Jakku, Tuggs parcourait le hall principal du château avec un morceau de viande dorée lorsque le contrebandier Han Solo arriva par les portes au château en compagnie de Rey, Finn et BB-8. Han était déjà venu visiter le château des décennies auparavant et était un vieil ami de Maz. Faisant très peu attention à eux, Strono doubla le Hassk Varmik en direction du côté gauche de l'entrée du château. Cependant, il fut interrompu lorsque Maz reconnut Han de l'autre côté de la pièce et lui cria dessus, attirant l'attention de tous les clients du château. Après que Han eut salué Maz, les choses reprirent leur cours et Strono commença à servir de la viande auprès d'une table d'invitésStar Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force où était assis Grummgar. Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Han et ses compagnons, les clients du château furent de nouveau interrompus par une mystérieuse lumière blanche, qui n'était autre que de l'énergie fantôme, et coururent à l'extérieur du château pour observer la destruction du système Hosnian par la Base Starkiller du Premier Ordre. Strono les rejoignit et se plaça à l'entrée du château pour observer le phénomène.Le château fut ensuite attaqué et détruit par les forces du Premier Ordre. Traits et personnalité Lorsqu'il était au château, Strono portait une tenue brune recouverte d'un tablier brun en cuir. Il avait les orteils difformes et portait des bottes pour les cacher."A Recipe for Death" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I En cuisine, il avait un vibrocouteau. En coulisses [[Fichier:Strono Tuggs.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Strono Tuggs dans l'article de Vanity Fair.]] Strono Tuggs apparut pour la première fois dans le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force et fut joué par Aidan Cook. Il fut visible sept mois avant la sortie du film dans un article exclusif de Vanity Fair en mai 2015. Cependant, il fut identifié dans le livre de références Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée écrit par Pablo Hidalgo et publié le 18 décembre 2015. Apparitions *"A Recipe for Death" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' Sources *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' * Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Artiodac Catégorie:Cuisiniers